Morgana Storm
Morgana Torani Storm (born Morgana Darkrose) is a Human Jedi from Naboo. At 21 years of age, she's already a veteran of the Clone Wars, having been one of the few surviving Jedi on Geonosis during the start of the war. Her exploits during the First Battle of Geonosis also earned her the nickname 'The Hero of Geonosis' and caused the Jedi Council to knight her without a retrial (after she failed her first Jedi Trial prior to the outbreak of war). Early Life (42 BBY - 23 BBY) 'Becoming a Jedi (40 BBY)' Storm was born on Naboo, in the small village of Dee'ja Peek, up in the Gallo Mountains. Her parents - Sarria and Alester Darkrose - were very proud of their daughter, as she was their first child. When Jedi scouts saw Storm playing with a few of her friends, they recognized her potential and approached her parents. Sarria was reluctant to let her little girl go, but Alester saw the gift their daughter had been given and eventually talked his wife into letting their 'princess' go with the scouts. Storm was 2 when she took up her life as a Jedi, and has never looked back since. She even changed her name from Morgana Darkrose to Morgana Storm, effectively severing all ties to her past. 'Meeting Master Chase (34 BBY)' Storm was just eight years old when Ashton Chase came into her life. She had been standing towards the back of the class when he'd come to the Temple on Coruscant, having finally decided that the time was right for him to take on a padawan learner, but she’d stood out like a beacon of purity and had captured his full and undivided attention. Being only twenty at the time, and a recent graduate from the ranks of padawan himself, he’d had less than a year to discover the life of a Jedi Knight, before he’d decided that going solo was lonely, and went against everything he’d ever known. He missed having a constant companion by his side almost every waking hour of the day – someone to talk to and share thoughts and memories with. So, having discussed the situation with Master Yoda during one of his lonelier moments, both had agreed that it was time for him to take a padawan, and Master Yoda had directed him in the direction of four possible padawans, who had recently passed their initiation tests, and were now no longer younglings. The first three that Ashton met with had completely failed to impress him – all of them eager young boys who had been desperate to prove they had what it takes to become fully fledged Jedi. A little TOO eager, Ashton had decided when he’d met with each of them. They’d reminded him too much of himself at their age, and remembering how much of a handful he’d been for his poor master, he decided this was not a path that he himself wanted to go down. But then, along came Morgana – eight years old, with exceptional evaluations from everyone who had trained her, plus top scores in the initiation test (she’d aced the test, passing with flying colours). Ashton had known, even before he’d heard all the commendations about this bright young pupil that she was the one he wanted to take as his protégé. She was, for want of a better word, his ideal companion, and she has never made him regret his decision, even for a single second, ever since. He silently thanked the Force every day that he’d been gifted with such a perfect student – and that she’d also accepted him willingly as her Master, when she could so easily have turned him down in favour of someone wiser, with more experience. After all, even now, he was still learning, just as much as she was. But that was one of the things that kept her by his side, or so she’d told him once when he’d questioned her motives for agreeing to become his pupil. It was great to explore the Galaxy and play the hero, she’d informed him at the time, but it was even better when you had a friend to share the experience with. And he found he couldn’t disagree with that – this being the exact thought that had driven him to seek out a padawan in the first place. To share the wonders of the universe with. 'Trouble on Felucia (24 BBY)' Master and Apprentice were assigned a seemingly routine mission on Felucia - tracking down a known associate of Viceroy Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation. However, just an hour after landing on the jungle planet, disaster struck when they came across a pair of Bull Rancors fighting for dominance over the territory and its resident females. Storm wanted to try and sneak round the edge of the clearing where the rancors were currently battering and tearing each other to pieces. She was certain that the two animals would be so focused on each other that they wouldn't even notice the Jedi. Chase wasn't convinced, and wanted to waste valuable time doubling back and circling around, away from the creatures. To prove her point, Storm disobeyed Chase's instruction and crept out into the clearing, keeping firmly to it's outskirts. She almost made it, so Chase decided to follow her lead, when the smaller of the two bulls was thrown across the clearing by his larger opponent. It slammed into Storm, throwing her against a huge boulder, in turn, and crushing her. There was not a single bone in her body that did not fracture or snap cleanly in two under the impact, and she was VERY lucky not to be killed outright. Chase, a master of healing, ran to her aid, but was not able to heal her wounds completely, before he was charged by the larger bull, who had been aiming for the smaller one that lay not three feet from the Jedi. Crushed under it's sheer body weight, Chase remained conscious enough to see the local Felucians hurry to their aid before he passed out, holding his padawan's hand tightly and feeling her life force very faintly, even as his own ebbed away. 'Recovery on Naboo (24 BBY)' Storm woke in the medical facility back at the Coruscant Temple with a pounding head and aches and pains all over her body, but nothing more. With Master Chase's healing skills, the combined efforts of the healers in the medical facility, plus a week of heavy resting, she was now back to 75% health (so one of the medical droids informed her). Chase wasn't faring quite so well, and was being sent to a quiet, peaceful location for plenty or rest and recuperation. Storm refused to leave his side to continue her training elsewhere during his recuperation, insisting that she could learn a lot more by remaining with him, than if she returned to the Temple. He’d been glad of the company, and hadn’t pushed for her to leave. After offering her the chance of escape just the once, which she’d firmly, but also respectfully turned down, he’d never bothered to ask her again, and she’d never complained, either. In fact, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her time on their designated planet - Naboo - though considering this was her home planet, it was hardly surprising. Taking advantage of the beautiful weather and scenery each day, she had fallen into a natural routine that continually improved both her physical skills and her mental ones, without ever pushing herself too hard or overdoing it. 'Murder on Naboo and Meeting Padmé (24 BBY)' Whilst recovering on Naboo, the two Jedi were approached by Senator Padmé Amidala, who was acting as an emissary of the new Queen, Jamilia. Given her past history and good reputation amongst the Jedi, Amidala was the best choice, in the Queen's opinion, for this particular role. Since Padmé's retirement from the station of Naboo's Queen, this had left some very big shoes to be filled, and Jamilia was worried that she was not up to the task. Already the people had started to doubt her leadership, as the constant threat of another invasion hung ominously over the entire planet. She therefore believed that a strong Jedi presence on Naboo would help to calm and reassure the people that they were safe. After hearing that Master Chase and Storm were on respite in the Lake Country, she asked Padmé to approach them with a proposition. The two Jedi, during their stay on Naboo, should make themselves known to the people, rather than hiding away as they had been doing. In return, they would be offered their own private apartments in the Palace complex, plus unlimited and unrestricted access to all the archives and resources the Palace could offer, for the duration of their stay on Naboo. Storm argued against this idea, however, stating that using the Jedi to protect Naboo would make the planet look weak and unable to fend for or defend itself - especially if anyone found out that the two Jedi supposedly protecting the planet were in fact 'wounded cripples'. Padme noted that Storm had a wise head on her young shoulders, and wryly commented that she'd make a good politician, but the negotiations were then cut short by a disturbance in the Force, as though someone were crying out for help. Chase gave Storm permission to go an investigate alone, as there was no way he was in any fit state to go anywhere just yet. He trusted his padawan to act in his stead, but didn't need to worry, because Padmé decided to tag along out of curiosity. Using the Force to guide them, the pair soon tracked down the source of the disturbance - a rather grizzly murder in the heart of the swamp lands. A young mother had been killed and her newborn baby thrown into the river to drown. Only a small clump of reeds spared the baby from the water - and an untimely demise. Both women were clearly horrified by the situation, but forced themselves to remain professional, for the sake of the dead mother and her child. Clearly Storm had never been in a position of authority before, because she was unable to come up with a plan or give orders - she was too used to Chase giving the orders and then she (more often than not) ignoring them. Now, without him to tell her what to do, she was lost. Padmé could see the young padawan was struggling - well she was only eighteen years old, after all, and not ready for such a burden just yet - so the Senator decided to take charge and call the shots, much to Storm's relief. It was decided that Padmé would remain with the scene of the crime (and the body of the young mother), whilst Storm fled with the baby back to the Palace for urgent medical treatment - by now the newborn baby, just hours old, was fading fast and wouldn't hold out much longer. Storm was not happy about leaving Padmé alone in the woods, however, and eventually handed over one of her two lightsabers. Giving someone else their lightsaber was the utmost sign of trust and respect that a Jedi could ever show to anyone, and Padmé was honoured. She took the precious weapon and guarded it safely until reinforcements arrived an hour or so later. Storm, meanwhile, ran as if her life depended it, all the way back to Theed Palace on foot. The strain of such a marathon almost killed her, and she collapsed shortly after the baby had been delivered safely to the medical centre. Thanks to her heroic actions, the baby survived and was adopted by a noble family from one of the mountain villages (who were actually Morgana's own parents, unbeknownst to her). This effectively made Nimueh (as the child was named) Morgana's adopted sister. But she would never know this. After that, Storm made it her personal mission to find and capture the killer, and made full use of the resources that the Palace had offered her and Chase. Padmé helped from time to time, when her Senatorial duties did not get in the way, and within a week, Storm had tracked down and confronted the jealous ex-boyfriend and father of Nimueh. He admitted everything eventually after the negotiations became a little 'aggressive', and was finally brought to justice. Without even realizing it, Storm had effectively done what the Queen had requested of her all along, without even meaning to. Now everyone knew that there were Jedi on Naboo, and they began to feel safer again, knowing this. Storm was finally forced to admit that she'd been wrong, and that perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing after all. The Rise and (Almost) Fall of a Knight (22 BBY - Present) 'Jedi Trials (22 BBY) ' After returning to Coruscant and their active duties once more, Storm and Chase were sent on a series of missions that spanned the next year or so, and kept them both on the move for long periods of time. Storm in particular found this quite hard, as she was now being thrown into the fire, so to speak, by Chase at every opportunity. He'd heard about her hesitation and uncertainty when faced with the murder back on Naboo, and had decided that if she were going to take the Jedi trials, she would need to master her own self confidence and take responsibility more often. Storm was pushed further and further each day, until some evenings she felt like breaking down altogether, chucking in her sabers and calling it a day as a Jedi. But Chase would not allow it, and continued to push her even more. Eventually she somehow found the resolve to pick herself back up and do what was being asked of her, despite her fatigue and depression. And the more she took charge of a situation, the less Chase pushed. Finally seeing a way out of this living hell that she'd found herself in, Storm did everything she could to do what Chase was expecting - and more. By the time they were finally recalled to Coruscant, Master and Apprentice had found that they had formed an even closer bond, and now Storm would not shy away from situations where she was required to take charge, make decisions and take responsibility. What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger, and Storm had certainly found that out the hard way. Arriving back on Coruscant, Storm was summoned to the Council Chambers, where Master Yoda informed her that she was now considered by the council to be ready for the Jedi Trials. If she succeeded, she would become a Jedi Knight. If she failed, she would continue to serve as Chase's padawan until she was deemed ready to face the trials once again. For the next week, Storm trained and trained, honing each of her skills in preparation. When the trials finally came, however, no amount of training could have prepared her for what was to happen. Half way through, Storm was doing fairly well, and was confident that she may just scrape through after all, when a disturbance in the Force interrupted her. It was not a major disturbance and if truth be told, she barely felt it - as it was nothing more than brief shiver down her spine. But even so, this was enough to distract her for a second, and before she knew it, the trial was over. She'd failed through her momentary lapse of concentration and Master Windu informed her that had that happened in the real world, she'd be dead now. Storm returned to the apartment she shared with Chase and briefly vented her frustration, overturning a table and scattering its contents using the Force. When Chase reprimanded her and warned her that she was straying close to the path of darkness, she forced herself to calm down. Then she vowed that she would never fail him again, before going off to a quiet corner of the Jedi Temple for a few hours of reflective meditation to calm her restless mind. She later discovered that the disturbance she had felt was all to do with the assassination attempt on Padmé Amidala's life on one of the landing platforms not too far from the Temple. Because of the time she spent with Padmé on Naboo, Storm had developed a bond of friendship with the Senator, and was now able to recognize her presence through the Force. It was Padmé's distress that Storm had felt, albeit faintly, through the Force. Storm would never tell anyone this was the reason for her failure, however, and would claim from then on that she'd simply been tired and lost focus. 'The First Battle of Geonosis (22 BBY) ' Storm was furious with herself for failing the trials, and threw herself back into her training with increasing determination. She felt like she needed to prove herself to the Jedi Council, because otherwise they may never allow her another shot at the trials. This was why, when the call came to say that Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala had been captured on Geonosis, Storm was one of the first to volunteer to go to their rescue. Chase was not so willing, but could see that Storm would not back down from her decision, and needed this assignment so that she could prove to herself that she was not a complete failure. He decided to give her all the support he could and together they joined the small group assigned with infiltrating the execution arena and rescuing their comrades. Storm held her own valiantly, cutting down droid after Geonosian after droid with careful precision and none of her usual reckless attitude. As other Jedi fell around her, she began to fear that none of them would make it out alive, and this fear fueled her determination to survive, no matter the cost. As the remaining Jedi were herded into the centre of the arena so that Count Dooku could 'bargain' with Mace Windu and the other members of the Jedi Council, Storm was given a moment to catch her breath. And that was when she realized that Chase was no longer beside her. Looking all about furiously, she saw him lying amongst the remnants of several battle droids and the bodies of other fallen Jedi. She tried to find him through the Force, but could feel nothing, and started to panic. When the order came for the droids to attack again, she tried to carve her way to her fallen master, but was driven back further and further, until eventually she had to admit defeat and jumped into the waiting transport with a few other survivors and the clones who had come to their aid. As the ships took to the skies, she watched from the open door, her eyes never leaving the body of her fallen master, as she refused to give up the hope that he was still alive. {C}After receiving treatment in one of the temporary medical facilities for her various cuts and bruises, Storm was sent with a small group back to the arena to look for survivors, whilst the more experienced Jedi began to lead the Clone Armies into battle. Storm entered the now deserted arena, took one look at the carnage, and knew in her heart that it was already too late. 'Playing With Fire (22 BBY)' Chase was long dead by the time Storm found him in the arena once more, and consumed by her anger at her failure to prevent his fall, she disobeyed her mandate to collect the fallen with the other padawans who had been assigned to the task. Despite their protests, she left the arena and headed for the front lines, determined to avenge Chase's death. Master Kit Fisto caught her long before she ever reached the front lines, however, and sensing the anger and grief coursing through her, he turned her away from the battlegrounds, for fear that she would lose control completely. Storm was torn. She wanted to fight - needed to get rid of this anger that was coursing through her. But at the same time, she wanted to go back to Chase, and say a proper farewell before it was too late and he was whisked away. Eventually she decided to return to the arena, and took a small troop of clones to help her and the others with the clear up operation. On the way, they encountered a group of battle droids that had been trying to flank the Republic armies and attack from the rear. Swiftly dealing with the group, Storm and her small army continued on, unaware that they had just saved many lives with their actions. They encountered many more droids on the way, and fought their way through them, losing several men and gaining both minor and more severe wounds along the way. Storm even caught a blaster bolt to the shoulder, and knew that she would most likely be out of action again for a few days. Still, they eventually made it back to the arena, just in time for the arrival of the transports that were to take the fallen home to their final resting places. As a reward for her skill, bravery and valour during the entire situation on Geonosis, Storm was not only given the nickname 'Hero of Geonosis', she was finally knighted without a retrial, as the council decided that what she faced on Geonosis covered much of what the Jedi Trials also forced their participants to face... *The Trial of Skill - Storm showed great skill during the battle in the arena, holding her own against an overwhelming number of battledroids and Geonosians. *The Trial of Courage - The Council deemed Storm's heroics in the arena as suitable enough to pass this trial, much like they would later deem the actions of Anakin Skywalker suitable, also. *The Trial of the Flesh - The separation of Chase and Storm (through Chase's death) was seen as suitable enough to pass this trial, as both Master and Apprentice had been very close. Storm had held herself together long enough after the realization of Chase's death, for the Council to decide that she had passed this test, before she then went into a sort of meltdown that carried her dangerously close to the dark side. The council was unaware of this, however. *The Trial of the Spirit - The only Trial that was never considered during the battle, although Storm later revealed to master Yoda that she'd had a disturbing dream about Chase's death, just hours before arriving on Geonosis. She'd been alarmed by what she'd seen, but had overcome her fears and carried on with her duties regardless - as was required during the trial. Yoda took this to be her Trial of Spirit, and granted her a pass. *The Trial of Insight - Storm had to work out when to continue and when to back down and retreat from a fight. Whilst not exactly the same as the official Trial (which required her to solve some sort of puzzle or riddle), the Council decided that it was close enough given the circumstances. Whilst incredibly honoured to finally be awarded the rank of Jedi Knight, the victory felt hollow to Storm, who had always hoped Chase would be there to see her finally succeed. She fell into a very dark mood after the Knighting Ceremony and vanished for weeks without a trace. Rumours began to circulate that she had been killed in battle, but four weeks later, she reappeared on Kamino seemingly out of nowhere, aiding the Republic forces to defeat the Separatists and reclaim the planet and its cloning facilities. Now she had also taken to either wearing a chainmail shirt made from metals native to Naboo and a black cloak with a golden lining, or black robes with lace sleeves, depending on the situation. Tucked beneath her robes was a small pendant, made from one crystal of Chase's lightsaber, whilst she had also refashioned the hilts of both her own saber hilts to incorporate parts of Chase's. The reasons for this were assumed to be so that she could simply pay homage to her dead master. In reality, Storm had come to realize that she had in fact been in love with him, despite the fact that he was twelve years her senior. She could not stand the thought of losing him forever, so had taken his beloved weapon and incorporated it into her own, merging the sabers of Master and Apprentice, so that she would always carry a part of him with her wherever she went. Even now, she can still faintly feel the echo of him through the Force whenever she wields her sabers, and this often gives her the strength to continue when she does not believe she can. Her anger has also become much more pronounced, and when she feels her control slipping, she will often take one or both hilts into her hands and just hold them for a moment, feeling Chase's calming influence wash over her. This has often gotten her into even more trouble, however, as many people assume that when she draws her sabers, she intends to attack. This causes them to act first in 'self defence', forcing Storm into aggressive negotiations that she never intended on getting herself into in the first place. Nightmares Since Chase's death and her promotion to Jedi Knight (and General during the Clone Wars), Storm has been plagued by dreams that she believes are prophecies, or visions of the future. One such dream that always scares her is the chilling vision of herself as a Sith. She tries to convince herself that it's just a figment of her imagination, and that she is simply scaring herself with her paranoia, but another part of her mind is telling her that perhaps this is a vision of her future - and what is to come. This thought terrifies Storm, as she does not want to fall to the dark side and become the monster that she sees in her dreams, but this fear of falling is in fact the very thing pushing her further and further towards the brink of insanity (not that she wasn't already bordering there after Chase's death, anyway.) Over time, she has developed a careless, even reckless attitude, thanks to the lack of sleep she has been getting (because of her fear of seeing this dream). Her temper has also grown shorter, as has her patience. Death of a Senator - 20 BBY Sometime around the middle of the Clone Wars, Storm was assigned to protection detail for Senator Lexi Dio of Uyter. There were rumours that someone wanted Senator Dio removed from her station as Senator, and fearing for her life, Dio had confided in her fellow Senator and good friend, Padme Amidala. Amidala, still a good friend to Storm after their mission together on Naboo many years before, contacted her Jedi friend and asked her to personally oversee the protection of Senator Dio as she travelled from Coruscant to Tatooine, where Amidala insisted that she'd be safe....or at least safer. Much like the argument presented to herself by Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn, back during the blockade crisis on Naboo (when her ship had been forced to make an emergency landing on the desert planet), Amidala told Dio that the planet was controlled by the Hutts. And the Hutts weren't looking for Dio - so far as anyone knew - which would give her the advantage. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker (on behalf of his secret wife) even informed Senator Dio that his half-brother, the moisture farmer Owen Lars, would be willing to give her safe shelter during her stay on Tatooine. So it was decided that with Storm and a small squad of clone troopers as her personal security force, plus a few select handmaidens, Senator Dio would hide away on Tatooine until the danger had passed. During the flight to Tatooine, however, one of Dio's handmaidens (who had been bribed by Dio's would-be assassins) served the Senator with poisoned wine. As the tray was brought out and offered to the Senator and her Jedi protector, Storm accidentally took the glass intended for Dio - effectively saving the Senator's life. The handmaiden could not protest without raising suspicion, and was forced to watch as the Jedi unknowingly drank the deadly concoction. The poison was a slow acting one, designed to kill it's victim slowly and painfully over several hours so as to avoid the inevitable suspicion of a seemingly healthy person suddenly keeling over and dying. This meant that Storm did not begin to feel the effects until much later, after the ship and it's passengers had arrived safely at the Lars' homestead. She put the odd feeling down to overtiredness, (as she had not been sleeping much recently anyway) and thought nothing further of it. As the clone troopers, led by Captain CC-2114 (nicknamed 'Hawk'), secured the homestead for the evening, Dio wandered out to watch the twin suns setting on the horizon, but accidentally strayed further than was safe. She was snatched by Tusken Raiders, much like Shmi Skywalker had, years earlier. Storm, Owen Lars, Captain Hawke and the other clones set out immediately, following the trail of the Tuskens into a cave deep in a canyon. Not very far into the cave, however, Storm finally succumbed to the effects of the poison and collapsed. Her clone squad immediately rallied to her side, and with the help of Owen Lars, she was taken back to the homestead, where help was quickly found, in the form of Jedi Master Stass Allie, a gifted healer, who happened to already be on Tatooine on a mission of her own. Whilst Allie healed the dying Storm, Hawke and his squad went back out to look for the missing Senator. She was safely recovered (with just a few cuts and bruises), and taken back to the homestead where Storm was now recovering. However, the handmaiden who had tried to poison her on the trip to Tatooine finally succeeded the second time around, choosing a more direct and faster acting toxin. Storm had failed her mission, and despite everyone insisting that it was not her fault, she could not help but feel that Dio's death was her fault. In a fierce temper, she confronted the handmaiden and ran her through with her lightsaber - deciding that a swift execution there and then was more fitting than an official trial back on Coruscant. She was reprimanded by the Jedi Council for her actions, of course, but the fact that she had almost died was taken into consideration, and the Council decided not to punish her further, as they deemed the events on Tatooine as punishment enough. Personality Storm was never a bad child, but she wasn't exactly the perfect student either, and often got herself into trouble through her lack of the ability to keep her mouth closed and not speak her mind all the time. She was one of those children who, if they didn't like you, they made sure you knew about it. Since becoming a student of the placid, laid back Ashton Chase, however, she's slowly morphed more and more each day into a beautiful (and much better mannered) young woman, and is now showing less and less of the impish young girl who had so often caused Master Yoda and her other Jedi tutors so much grief over the years. Despite her fierce temper, which she sometimes struggles to contain, and her stubborn determination when she is sure that she is right, she also has a quiet gentleness that could only have come from her equally kind and loving mother - although Storm does not know this, as she does not remember anything of her very short life before becoming a Jedi. She cannot even put a face or names to either of her parents now. They are merely ghosts of her past - but whoever they were, they at least raised her well in the few short years that she had been with them. Following the death of her Master during the rescue of Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala, Storm has lost her faith in the Jedi Order and whilst she still serves the Order and the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight and as a General during the Clone Wars, it is becoming more and more difficult for her to keep to the code of the Jedi. She is slowly becoming more and more rebellious and carving a reputation for herself as a rogue within the order - her choice of clothing following her knighthood being a prime example of this. The darker material also hints at her slowly darkening nature, whilst she is constantly plagued by dreams of herself becoming a Sith. A trick of her mind? Or a vision of what is to come? Memorable Quotes Ashton Chase (diving behind a boulder): What was that?! Storm (skidding down behind the boulder, to join him): Turret gun.....I think. Need a better look to be sure. Ashton: We need to draw its fire, give it a proper target. But how? Storm (grins impishly): '''Well, you know how sometimes I have really brilliant ideas? '''Ashton (suspiciously): '''Yeah...? '''Storm: I'm sorry! (jumps out from behind the boulder) Hey look at me, I'm a target! - Storm and her Master are pinned down by a turret gun. .................... Storm: And anyway, that’s not the plan. Captain Hawk: There's a plan? Storm: I don't know yet - I'm not finished talking ''- Storm and Clone Captain Hawk discuss the best way to retrieve the kidnapped Senator Lexi Dio from Tusken Raiders.'' .............. General Grievous (over the intercom): You Jedi scum have nowhere left to run. You are trapped. Storm: Yeah but did I mention we have comfy chairs? General Grievous: Soon you will have no need for comfy chairs. Storm (looking very pleased with herself): I made him say comfy chairs! ''- Storm and a few other Jedi have fallen into one of General Grievous' traps and Storm takes the opportunity to irritate the cyborg, in an attempt to stall him until help arrives.'' .............. Storm: You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around! ''- Storm berates her Master, Ashton Chase, after he questions her reckless behaviour during a mission.'' ............... Storm: Should I get the manual? Chase: I threw it in a supernova. Storm: You threw it in a supernova?! Why? Chase: I disagreed with it! Storm: That's the sort of thing I'm supposed to do! Not you! -'' Storm and Chase having a brief technical issue during a flight.'' ................. Storm: Sometimes you have to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences! - Storm's philosophy on life and why she sometimes chooses to disobey rules and instructions. ................. Anakin Skywalker: I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt. Storm: So could you. If you don't get out of my way. Ahsoka Tano: Oh I like her, Master. She reminds me of someone... Anakin Skywalker: Shut up Snibbs. -'' Anakin and Storm have a disagreement during a joint mission together, shortly after Ahsoka is assigned as his padawan.'' Trivia *Continuing the tradition of her village, even to this day, Storm paints the thumb nails of both hands white. Senator Padmé Amidala also maintains this tradition, though it is unknown whether the two women hail from the same mountain village. *Torani's weapons of choice are her duel cobalt blue sabers, though she is perfectly at ease just wielding one, when necessary. *She also refuses to wear the traditional robes of the Jedi as she claims they are stuffy and restrict your movements. She can often be found in her 'modified' choice of clothing instead - namely a simple grey tunic, tan belt, dark leggings, dark boots and emerald cloak. Sometimes, though not always, she will also don Cortosis gauntlets on her wrists. *After becoming a Jedi Knight, she also made her own shirt of chainmail out of metals unique to Naboo. The shirt, although made of metal, is light and flexible, and protects her from a much greater range of environments than her simple grey tunic used to. *Storm did not realize until after his death that she was in fact in love with her Jedi master, Ashton Chase, and his death hit her harder than she ever imagined it would have, almost pushing her over the edge towards the Dark Side of the Force. *Following his death, she broke down all three lightsabers (his and both of hers), then remade both of hers using and combining parts from Chase's saber hilt and adding them in to her original designs. Now whenever she wields them, she can feel the faint trace of her Master through the Force and often finds reassurance in this. Behind the Scenes *My character name is actually Torani Storm in game because the name Morgana Storm was already taken, damn it, lol. *All pictures used on this page have been created or edited by me using Adobe Photoshop. *The likeness of Morgana Storm is based on Katie Mcgrath's character Morgana Pendragon from the tv series Merlin. The likeness of her Master, Ashton Chase, is based on the likeness of Tom Cruise's character Nathan Algren from the movie 'The Last Samurai'. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Humans Category:Galactic Republic